<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This is Her Hell by CrazyClarissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957957">This is Her Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa'>CrazyClarissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellblade: Senua's Sacrifice (Video Game), Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violent Sex, her inner demons, idk what I was thinking, monster cock, possibly one of the weirdest things i've written</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyClarissa/pseuds/CrazyClarissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senua awakes in a new place after crafting the legendary sword, Gramr, in the hopes of reuniting with Dillion after facing Hela. However, Hela is far from her worries in this new world, being chased by a creature with a Pyramid for a head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pyramid Head/Senua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This is Her Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Rape/Non-Consensual Sex, Violent Manners.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senua awoke somewhere unfamiliar. The ground beneath her was of some material she hadn’t ever seen or felt before. It wasn’t stone or gravel or dirt, yet solid and smooth, with what looked like paint over parts of it. White dotted lines in the centre of it and solid white lines marking the edges. Looking around to see this weird material substance looking like it ripped through the nature of the world, in a straight line, pushing any trees, grass or wildlife to the sides.</p><p>Slowly moving up from the ground, Senua’s head was pounding; her brain feeling like it wanted to break out of her skull. She was in agony. Lifting a hand up to her head, gently rubbing it, a crimson substance left a small trail on her fingers. She assumed she must have smacked her head on this hard floor, giving her a cut on the head. Quickly examining if she had anything with her all she found was Gramr, her legendary sword, beside her on the floor. That’s when she remembered the trials she faced to forge this sword back together; blacking out when she returned the last fragment to it.</p><p>Dillion! She thought, frantically scrambling up to her feet. She was here to find Dillion, but his head was gone. Oh no, how could she lose something that vital. Hot tears running down her face. Her love. She just wanted to be reunited with him, as she promised him.</p><p>
  <i> Hello? We’re still alive. Where are we? We want to go home. Take us home, Senua. We shouldn’t be here, Senua. This doesn’t feel safe. Dillion is already gone. We need to think about ourselves. </i>
</p><p>“Shut up!” Senua hushed at the voices in her head. For once she thought they were gone, but they were still here with her.</p><p>Wielding the sword, Senua took a good look around. If she followed this strange path, there looked to be strange structures she hadn’t seen before in the distance. Maybe over there would be someone to help, or some clue as to where she was. The day was getting cloudier and darker; the grey clouds covering the entire sky. The temperature was also plummeting. She needed to move, and she needed to move now.</p><p>Taking steady limping steps up the path, before finally getting her feet to respond to the movements she was making, she ventured towards the weird structures. Upon reaching the outside the structure area, she noticed a sign with strange runes covering it. Squinting to make them out. </p><p>‘W e l c o m e     t o     S i l e n t     H i l l’</p><p>Senua couldn’t understand what it was saying. Maybe the place? Is this what this place was called? It didn’t really matter to her at the moment, she needed to find Dillion. Find Hela and have her give him back. The voices never stopped suggesting for her to give up on him. To find some place of safety.</p><p>Progressing further down the path, structures covered every side of her. They were tall and looked like more sustainable living places; more sustainable than the tents she was used to living in. Placing a hand on one of the walls, the smooth hard material confirmed they strong thought she had. It wasn’t wooden either, but a sort of stone that built upwards. She was amazed.</p><p>Examining the surroundings, she noticed how there was light shining on the path, even in this dark, foggy place. Some of the buildings looked like they were falling apart, the roofs collapsing and stone bits being missing. Senua pushed on down the path, not planning on stopping until she found Dillion. There was so much here he didn’t understand. Gaps that allowed you to see into these structures, yet it was a solid material blocking them.</p><p>There was no one here. It seemed deserted from what Senua could tell; well from what she could see through the fog. Suddenly loud noises burned into her mind. Sirens. Senua fell to her knees in pain, trying to block the noise out with her hands.</p><p>Suddenly creatures like those she fought to get the fragments of Gramr, dropping her hands she frantically grabbed her blade. Steadying herself to face the oncoming hell. One by the one, the creatures in the fog acknowledged her existence in this place, this was yet another battle to force herself through.</p><p>Hacking and slashing the creatures that came near her, she yelled in horror each time. Her muscles were growing tired from the force of her swings smacking into them. They were burning. Senua knew she couldn’t keep this up, even the voices agreed with her.</p><p>
  <i> Careful Senua. We’re going to be surrounded. You need to move on. Get out of here. RUN! </i>
</p><p>Senua ran in the direction the figures weren’t, but she couldn’t see much further in front of her. The fog was getting thicker. Scraping of metal along the ground was getting louder beside her. A part of her knew she wouldn’t like what it belonged to, but her curiosity got the best of her.</p><p>Taking a slight glance to her left, a silhouette could be made out. Incredibly tall, broad torso, and what looked like big rippling muscles all over. The head was what made her eyes widen in horror. It wasn’t a head at all, but a weird shape. A pyramid, tent shaped head that sat on the broad muscular shoulders.</p><p>
  <i> What the hell?! RUN SENUA!!!!! RUN! </i>
</p><p>Senua didn’t stick around to watch the huge figure get any closer, she legged it, clutching her sword, staggering away from them. The sirens still going off in the distance as the entire place got darker and darker, disorienting Senua. Trying to squint to get any type of vision, but it was failing. The heavy metal screeching still following her every move; the heavy footsteps stomping along with it. She needed to get out of its vision, deciding to run into one of the structures.</p><p>Finding a door, she slammed through it, trying to barricade it to gain more time. Racing down the corridors and up some stairs, hoping nothing else would jump out at her. Tired, hungry and in pain, the adrenaline was all that kept her going. Hiding into a room that still seemed far more comfortable than what she was used to, she slammed the door shut, dragging items around the room to block it. Looking around she saw the comfy bed to the right of the room and to the left was some sort of metallic contraption with a door on it. </p><p>As much as Senua wanted to look through the entire room, she hunched down in the corner near the bed, out of sight of the door. The smashing of the main door to this building echoed through the place; Senua feeling the vibrations of it. Tucking her knees as close to her chest as possible, she focused on trying to keep her breathing steady. She didn’t want to die, not until she found Dillion; but then if Dillion was already in the afterlife, maybe she’d be reunited with him. The voices in her mind constantly chanting the same words.</p><p>
  <i> We don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. We don’t want die. </i>
</p><p>The sound of dragging metal getting closer by the second. Senua hoped that because she was hidden around the corner, that it wouldn’t attempt to break into the room she found. For a moment, it seemed that he was stood outside the door to the room, before she heard the metal grating across the floor moving away. It was still close, but the distance was being made. Unfortunately for Senua, she heard other shrieks outside the room, other creatures being impaled by the huge blade. Senua was using this distraction to try and get out, but there were no other exits. The windows that let very little light in were barricaded up with wood, plus the height of being up on the fourth floor didn’t help either. She had trapped herself.</p><p>Thinking about this place, it was worse than the hell she was in before. Not understanding why she was here in the first place. Now wasn’t the time to question it, she needed to get out. Hearing a ringing in her ears, Senua fumbled backwards in pain, knocking a lamp off the bedside table. She froze, praying it hadn’t heard that. The place was silent. Just when she thought she got away with it, a loud bash happened at the door, causing Senua to yell in fright. His huge blade smashed through the door and the furniture she used to block it.</p><p>Quickly getting onto her belly, she tried to crawl under the bed. She was halfway under it when a gigantic hand gripped tightly around one of her calves. Screaming as she tried to latch onto the floor was useless, he was far stronger than her.</p><p>Lifting her up from her leg, her braided hair was dangling underneath her to the ground. The blood rushing to her head as she struggled to swing, punch and kick out of his grip. The tip of its pyramid head grazing against her clothing.</p><p>Tears falling from her eyes. “LET ME GO!” She screamed, managing to smack her scrunched up fists against his very toned chest. Upon touching him, she regretted it. He was covered in sweat, grim and blood, observing he was only wearing a long skirt apron thing that only went up to his waist. She was disgusted from it, not that she was in any better state.</p><p>His other large hand placed his blade against the wall, before moving to trace her outline, making her flinch. His touch lingering over her hips before moving to her chest. She closed her eyes, hating what was going to happen to her.</p><p>Peaking a glance out of one of her eyes, she witnessed this tentacle like tendril come out from the bottom of the pyramid head. Horrified as it swerved towards closer and closer, taking a sample lick of the piece of stomach that was showing due to her shirt riding up from how he was holding her. She felt repulsed by it, the slimy wet feeling of it running over her stomach, feeling an acidic feeling inside.</p><p>The tendril took a little dip up further underneath her shirt, reaching the gap between her breasts that were pulling up to her face given how he was holding her. Her skin crawled at the sensation. It repelled her so much. What even was he? He didn’t talk and she couldn’t work out where his eyes were. It was as if he simply existed to torment her; a nightmare fuelled monster. Senua didn’t want this, she wanted Dillion, the love of her life, the love that she had to leave behind, the love she promised to return to, only to be too late for that moment. The tongue moved up to her forehead, to the cut she had, licking at the blood. Rumbles were his response to the taste of her blood that had been flowing to the cut.</p><p>The slimy tongue tentacle retracted back to the underside of the pyramid, the head tipping slightly to avoid hitting the ceiling and taking in the full view of her tiny body. Taking its other hand, it supported Senua to be upright, but her back to him.</p><p>She could feel heavy breaths against the back of her neck. One arm around her waist as the other removed the head crown off her hair, allowing the long brown braid to fall down her back. Senua stopped moving, her body was exhausted, her muscles aching. The crown piece was thrown to the corner she was previous sat in. His hand now venturing to his shirt, getting a good grip of it, yanking it to pieces. Senua squirmed in his grip when she heard the fabric rip and the cold air hit against her bare skin of her chest. Her breasts now flopping out naturally. His hand continued south, passing her trousers to her feet, removing the blood covered boots she wore. She curled her toes at the feeling of the icy cold air hitting the bottom of her feet.</p><p>Senua let out a sad whimper, the large rough hand moving back to the top of her trousers, ripping them off in one swift motion. A huge finger brushing against the bottom of her underwear, prodding, before brushing it up and down, feeling her sex underneath it. He let out some sort of groan, the slimy tendril once more sliding out, pushing the fabric to one side. The tip of it sliding over one of her folds, flicking it aside to get a taste of her labia, venturing closer to her core entrance. Senua’s legs were being held open by the hand that had removed her clothing, her arms still constrained by her waist with the other. The tongue like muscle licked circles around the entrance, before taking a very quick dip in, not pushing fully inside her, but taking in her size.</p><p>The man vibrated her back with the rumble coming from his chest. She looked down at the horror between her legs, seeing something hard sticking out from under his apron, between her knees. He was getting turned on by her and her body. The whimpers and cries to let her go caused more twitching from that same bit. His tendril got impatient, yanking the underwear off. Her entire naked body spasming to the rush of cold air, especially as it hit her spread open sex. The tendril now taking advantage of her entire revealed sex, taking small licks up to the top of her pussy, brushing over her clit that was spread out from being covered by its hood. Her small groans as it brushed over it, revealed it was the sensitive part that it was searching for.</p><p>It took great pleasure in presenting long licks up and down it and her folds, before circling her clit, sending pleasurable spasms that she detested herself to feel. The more cries she let out, the faster he continued the circling motion, sending her over the edge. She felt her body heat up, he was making her wet and she was disgusted by.</p><p>Pyramid Head, as she was coining his name, placed her onto her back on the bed, removing one of his hands and his tongue, pining her hands above her head. A finger traced the painted tribal marking she had over her face and body, before tracing the same lines with his tongue. Following them around her breasts, over her navel, and back up to her nipples. The wet tendril would wrap itself around her breast, squeezing it while the tip furiously flicked and brushed over her nipple until it got hard; while his hand would grab the other breast, pinching at her nipple hard. Once he seemed satisfied with his own feelings and her reactions to switch over and perform the same treatment to the other one.</p><p>The wetness and fire brewing in her belly were becoming overwhelming. She had only ever let Dillion have the privilege of seeing her naked, taking her rough and gentle. Now this monster thing was willing to do the same, if not more, and far rougher than she had before.</p><p>Releasing her from his hold, his hands went to his own waist, dipping into the top sides of the apron, pushing it down to reveal his full nudity. Senua crawled away from him up the bed, his sheer size was too much and intimidating. Huge, fully erected member with the veins pulsing all the way down the shaft, halted to his large balls drooping behind it. One of his hands rubbing his foreskin up and down the member, spewing traces of his white and grey precum from the tip’s slit. His other hand grabbed one of her thighs, sliding her back down to the edge of the bed, spreading her legs wide once more.</p><p>He moved two fingers down to her folds, stroking her wetness before inserting one into her. She yelped at the feeling, even more when he inserted a second finger. He was trying to get a feel for how much he could pry her open for him. Releasing his fingers from inside her, the wetness popped. Raising his hand up for Senua to see the wet strands between his fingers dangling in the air, before his tongue reappeared to lick them clean.</p><p>Roaring at the pulsating feeling in his monster cock and the glistening sight of how her pussy was getting wet. He moved his hips towards hers, using a knee to hold down her other leg. Her tiny hands came up to his chest, pounding on it to try and budge him from doing what he was going to do. The little patting vibrations that she thundered against his chest, made his cock twitch even more to life.</p><p>He pressed the tip against her clit, causing her to squirm and rub against it. The precum smothering over her clit and pussy entrance. His wetness meeting hers spurred him on.</p><p>“Please don’t…” Senua begged, even the voices in her head became silent. “You’re too big!” Senua screamed.</p><p>He didn’t care. The tip of his cock prodded against her entrance. Senua took in a deep breath watching the head of the monster push past her folds, inserting inside her quickly. He took no time in waiting for her to adjust to him or deal with the pain of being stretched beyond what she thought she was capable of. She screamed, now grateful in the way that she was somehow wet, making his penetration easier than if she was dry.</p><p>He continued inserting himself inside, until his shaft was fully into the hilt, where his balls rested against her butt cheeks. She felt it stretch her womb wider, like he was impaling her up to the stomach, feeling his size up to her belly. Her wetness pouring over his monstrosity.</p><p>Uncontrollable moans and groans left her mouth with every thrust that he pushed and pulled out of her. Every time he would pull out to the point his tip was the only part of himself inside her, before brutally pressing his full weight back inside her fully. His huge side made it impossible for him not to hit her sweet spot inside, soaking her more. She could hear the horrible wet sounds of his flesh clashing with hers.</p><p>Her arse cheeks pounding with each movement, his hold being on her thighs, keeping her steady for him to keep entering. He could feel Senua’s core heated up, clenching around his cock. He was loving the sensation of her walls also clenching, like they were trying to keep him inside her for as long as possible. Maybe it was because she was a living being, not one of those random mannequin creatures that he would use to get rid of the sexual frustration he would build up. He couldn’t contain his impulses towards her, speeding up his thrusts.</p><p>He enjoyed watching her breasts bounce to each move, the perky nipples hardening to the sensation. Moving a hand down to rub her clit through the pubic hair, he enjoyed watching her face trying to hide her desperation for him to touch her there again, driving her wild and crazy. He thrusted in her as deep as he could, pausing his movements. He closely examined her features, taking a breast in each hand, tugging and massaging them. He tried to make her feel good, knowing it would spur him on even more. Trying to present to her that it was safe by his side, that he was a what she needs to satisfy her and how she’d satisfy him.</p><p>His tongue took advantage of her open panting mouth, ramming inside. It traced every inch of hr mouth before settling to dance passionately with her own tongue. He returned a finger to flick her clit while he was still balls deep inside. She couldn’t move from how much he stretched her, too tired to fight him anymore. Her legs felt like jelly as the heat of her core boiled up. He felt her walls clench harder than before around his size, a warm feeling oozing out of her. Senua had become so sensitive that she came from the intensity that he inflicted on her. While he was thrilled that he was capable of pleasuring her, he had yet to erupt his own seed.</p><p>Removing his tongue to allow her to breath, he pulled out of her fully. Panting heavily, as she groaned loudly, her face flushing red from her post orgasm. He then flipped her body over. Her breasts resting upon the softness of the duvet on the bed, he pushed her up onto her knees, having her arse up in the air. She could very much feel her own cum cooling in the cold air against her sweaty body.</p><p>He wasn’t done with her, he wanted to give her his seed. Reinserting himself back into her pulsating pussy, taking her by the hips. Watching her arse bounce against his waist. Her moans and opened mouth panting increasing his speed. He kept going, chasing his own orgasm. He felt her warmth begin to surface again, as his own warmth finally filled up his shaft. </p><p>Senua noticed the feeling of the extra warmth, beginning to get horrified by what he was going to do. “Don’t… Don’t cum inside me!” She yelled, begging him to not fill her with him.</p><p>Pyramid Head understood her words, but he chose to ignore them. He thought she’d feel different when she would feel his very intimate seed inside her, filling her womb to the brim. She had poured over him twice already; he was simply returning the favour. His balls knocking against her flesh with every deep thrust sparked his orgasm to happen. As he felt his load begin to pour out of his tip, he pushed fully inside, wanting her to take every drop he offered.</p><p>“No.” She yelled, muffled by the bed sheets as she collapsed her head onto the bed.</p><p>He roared, releasing it all inside her. Pulling out he examined the messy work, how her hole was so stretched open, the white and grey liquid slowly pouring out and over her thighs onto the bed. His chest was raising and deflating faster. She collapsed into a heap on the bed, she felt violated and broken. Her pelvis was screaming in pain, her legs refusing to move. Her voice hoarse from her screaming.</p><p>He stared down at her tiny body, his stare focusing on the hole between her butt cheeks. With one hand he spanked her butt cheek, causing Senua to yelp at the sudden pain. The skin now going red from his strong smack. He enjoyed watching her skin on her arse ripple to his movements. Taking a finger to her pussy, coating it in their joint orgasm wetness, trailing it up to her arse. Her eyes widened, trying to move away, but he locked her knees bent underneath her body, keeping her arse up in the air.</p><p>The wet finger inserted itself into her arse. She was mortified by what he was doing as he noted how more tightened this hole was in comparison to her pussy. Flicking his finger in and out her arse, the wetness he made to it creating squelching sounds and wet pops with each motion. Her sobs being the only other sounds in the room.</p><p>His, what was going flaccid to becoming erect, cock once more craved to claim another part of her. Aligning it up with her, he used the wetness of his cock to try and ease himself inside her. Prodding the tip at her arse’s entrance she began to thrash at the bed sheets with her arms.</p><p>“NO!” She screamed. “Not there! You’ll rip me in two.” Her tears now also wetting the bed sheets as well.</p><p>The tip of his cock pushed through your butt cheeks, that he had spread open with his hands, prying her arse open wider. Once he got the tip inside, he gently pushed himself further in as much as he could. He couldn’t force himself inside her arse as much as her pussy, but he didn’t care. He was trying not to break his living toy.</p><p>The way her arse clutched to the sides of his cock, tried to squeeze him of joy. To squeeze his seed out and into it. He very much enjoyed fucking her arse, ripping her in two. Flesh pounding, the wetness squelching, Senua’s sobs and his grunts filled the air. He wasn’t surprised if other creatures could hear the passion that was occurring in here, how jealous some would be of his living toy. He swore the moment he saw her that she’d belong to him; that he’d help her survive Silent Hill. This is where she’d stay with him, he was certain of it. The whole of this night is something he didn’t want to let go.</p><p>Cumming inside her arse, he released himself from her with a pop. His seed pouring out of this hole as well. He admired his hard work as she crashed down onto the bed, falling asleep. She prayed this was all some soft of nightmare dream. She would wake up and be back in Dillion’s arms. </p><p>However, that never happened. She awoke and found herself in Pyramid Head’s arms. He refused to let her out of his sight, his presence. He would fuck her as much as he could every day. The voices in her head may have dulled, probably numbing from the ongoing pain he inflicted on her sexually, but the pain never went away.</p><p>This was her hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea why I wrote this, but here we are. Playing Silent Hill and rewatching the films are what spurred me on, more than likely aha</p><p>Also excited for Hellblade 2.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed this (?)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>